


And You Said Yes

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Kuroo wakes up with a hangover, and a strange ring around his finger.





	

Kuroo woke up with his head pounding heavily. He blinked, whining at the dim light pouring through the dirty glass of the windows. It smelled bad and he felt awful. Where was he… a motel room, it seemed. In bed, wearing only his boxers. How had he arrived here? He didn’t remember. All he could remember was drinking with Bokuto and Daichi… oh and maybe accidentally confessing to Daichi. That was going to be embarrassing. He groaned, pulling the covers up his face – nope, bad idea, he realized, pushing them back. Something cold touched his cheek as he did so and he blinked again before screeching.

“What the fuck?!”

There was a metal band around his ring finger, silver-like and obviously not real. The fact that _“Elvis chapel”_ was engraved in it was perhaps the worst. The door opened and Daichi appeared – he was wrecked, but not as much as Kuroo. Well he probably hadn’t drink as much and was more feeling the lack of sleep than the alcohol.

“You’re awake”, he stated, handing him a glass of water with some medicine. “Here, drink a bit.”

Kuroo took the glass and gulped it down slowly. Everything was spinning but he was way more afraid of what he had forgotten. Daichi slid his fingers through his hair and the gleam of metal caught Kuroo’s eye. He stopped drinking and stared at him.

“What?”  
“Daichi”, he said. “Why in the world are you wearing a wedding ring. And why am I wearing one too. What the fuck happened yesterday.”

Daichi blushed and looked away without a word.

“Daichi I swear to God-”  
“We got married”, Daichi blurted out, now beet red. “You were dead drunk and you wanted us to get married, and when I said no you fucking started to cry so I drove us to Elvis chapel because you wanted to marry there and… well we got married.” He glanced at Kuroo, who was deathly pale. “But now that you’re all better I’ll go get us a divorce.”  
“No!” Kuroo cried out. “No”, he repeated in a softer voice when Daichi froze. “I don’t want to.”  
“But-”  
“I don’t want to”, he said again, staring at Daichi.

The other man gulped, tried to look away – didn’t manage to. Slowly, he nodded. Because how could he ever refuse something to Kuroo?


End file.
